A Lucky Man's Charm - Italian Version
by Sebastian Smythe - EFP
Summary: TRANSLATE! Kurt era sicuro che raggiunta la maggiore età avrebbe scoperto che la sua anima gemella era qualcuno che odiava. Ma quando il suo compie gli anni e la sua anima gemella non è altri che la famosa rockstar a livello internazionale Blaine Anderson, la sua vita prende una strada che non si sarebbe mai aspettato ma che invece ha sempre sognato (Famous/Soulmate AU) (Klaine)


A Lucky Man's Charm

Prologo

_La prima data che riguarda le anime gemelle registrata è lontano Medioevo, quando il nome di un servo apparve sul polso sinistro della principessa Amelia, la figlia più giovane del re Henry IV, appena dopo il suo diciottesimo compleanno._

_Nessuno tranne Amelia ed il suo amato Nathaniel, sul quale polso c'era il nome della ragazza, sapeva com'era successo. Nessuno riusciva a capire la connessione tra quella inusuale coppia finché poco dopo ogni giovane uomo e donna provò la stessa magia ai loro diciottesimi compleanni._

_Tanti dicevano chi era stata opera di stregoneria, accusando Nathaniel stretto un patto con il diavolo in cambio di poter stare con la principessa, e che essa era stata ingannata. Quello che loro non sapevano era che non c'è stata nessuna magia e nessun patto ma solo il desiderio di due giovani amanti affatto ad un lago che si diceva contenesse il potere delle fate e delle ninfee._

_Amelia e Nathaniel furono bruciati sotto l'ordine del re, secondo la credenza che la magia nera morisse con loro. Al contrario invece essa incremento di dieci volte dalla loro morte e nessuno fu più in grado di scappare dalla verità che si cela dietro il filo rosso che legava il loro amore._

_Estratto da: Storia dell'unione_

Kurt ricorda l'esatto momento che l'ha visto. Ricordava di essersi congelato sul posto, ipnotizzato dall'uomo che sembrava parlare direttamente a lui. Ricordava di aver implorato suo padre di dargli dei soldi da lanciare nella custodia della chitarra aperta ai piedi dell'artista di strada mentre lui cantava alla folla per delle mance. Ricordava quanto era nervoso mentre camminava verso l'uomo, la banconota che aveva strappato da suo padre stretta nella sua mano tremante.

Burt aveva provato a dargli dieci dollari ma Kurt gliene aveva sfilati cinquanta e se ne era andato prima che il padre potesse protestare. Il cantante si era tolto i suoi occhiali giallo brillante, sistemandoli sulla sua testa e sorridendo grato alle persone che facevano scivolare qualcosa nella custodia della chitarra. Kurt aveva aspettato pazientemente che la piccola folla si disperdesse prima di camminare timidamente verso l'uomo.

"_Hey," lo accolse il giovane uomo con un sorriso che scaldò il suo cuore "Ti è piaciuto lo show?"_

_Kurt annuì freneticamente "Molto. Sei incredibile" il cantante arrossì e fece un piccolo sorriso* "Questo è per te" continuò provando a dare al giovane uomo i soldi._

_Il cantante esitò per un momento "Non posso accettare, è davvero troppo" disse risentito, ignorando la fitta allo stomaco per la fame al solo pensiero di quanto cibo potrebbe comprare con quei soldi._

_Ma il piccolo non accettò la risposta "No, non lo è!" ribatté velocemente "Non è abbastanza. Tu ti meriti molto di più. Tu sei un cantante fantastico. Ti prego, prendili" praticamente spingendo i cinquanta nelle sue mani._

_L'uomo sorrise dolcemente, prendendo la banconota a infilandola nella sua tasca "Grazie. E dal momento che oggi mi hai dato la mancia più alta canterò qualcosa solo per te" gli occhi di Kurt si allargarono per l'emozione "Qual è il tuo film Disney preferito?"_

"_Mulan!" rispose subito._

_Il cantante sorrise con approvazione "Fantastico. Questo è anche uno dei miei preferiti" disse facendogli l'occhiolino prima di iniziare una sua rivisitazione di 'Faro Di Te Un Uomo'_

Il giovane uomo era stato scoperto non molto tempo dopo il suo incontro con Kurt e presto, lui insieme ad altri quattro, formarono un gruppo chiamato ' Gli Warblers***'. Da lì non gli ci è voluto molto per sfondare nell'industria della musica e ricevere la fama che molti artisti possono solo sognare.

L'undicenne Kurt si è innamorato del diciottenne Blaine Anderson quella notte, e sei anni dopo lui era il suo più grande fan. Lui ha pregato di riuscire un giorno a incontrarlo di nuovo , ricordargli di quel giorno e ringraziarlo per averlo aiutato a superare i momenti più bui della sua vita con le sue canzoni che riuscivano a raggiungere la sua anima**.

La campanella suonò, indicando la fine delle lezioni e svegliando Kurt dai suoi ricordi. Era il prima giorno dell'ultimo anno ed era già annoiato a morte. Con un lungo sospiro prese il quaderno degli appunti che stava riempiendo di cuori con dentro il suo nome e quello di Blaine e lo infilò nella sua borsa a tracolla, prima di uscire dalla classe.

Alcuni studenti gli venivano addosso mentre camminava per i corridoi mentre altri gli mandavano occhiate disgustate, anche se per la maggior parte si facevano semplicemente da parte, non volendo rischiare di entrare nel mirino delle Cheerios. Kurt gli ignorò tutti e andò al suo armadietto, tenendo un occhio aperto per i suoi tormentatori.

Essere nelle Cheerios gli dava abbastanza status al McKinley farlo stare al sicuro dalla maggior parte dei bulli e la sua uniforme lo salvava da venir granitato. Ma purtroppo questo non impediva a Dave Karofsky di rendere la sua via un inferno. Kurt spinse tutti i pensieri di Karofsky la parte e aprì il suo armadietto, sorridendo a se stesso come il suo sguardo andò immediatamente su una foto di Blaine e gli Warblers.

Non importava quello che la scuola gli gettava addosso, non importava quanto la vita diventava difficile, lui avrebbe sempre potuto contare sul fatto che la voce vellutata di Blaine darebbe sempre riuscita a calmarlo e ad alleggerire i momenti difficili.

"Se un'altra persona mi chiede se è vero," squillò la voce di Santana a qualche passo da lui. Kurt spostò lo sguardo dalla foto e lo posò sulla sua migliore amica "Io _metterò fine_ alle loro vite. _Te lo juro_"

Kurt sorrise in modo comprensivo prima di rigirarsi verso il suo armadietto. Brittany era diventata maggiorenne quell'estate e tutti erano rimasti scioccati quando il nome sul suo polso si era rivelato essere Samuel E. Evans e non Santana M. Lopez. La notte in cui l'avevano scoperto era stata una tortura per Santana. In tutti gli anni in cui erano stati amici non l'aveva mai vista piangere così tanto.

"Chissene. Non m'importa" brontolò Santana mentre si appoggiava contro l'armadietto accanto al suo.

"Continui a dirlo" disse alzando un sopracciglio.

"Si, beh, magari se lo dico abbastanza volte diventerà la verità," mormorò "Hai visto Quinn?"

"Oh si," rispose mentre scambiava i suoi libri "Non posso credere che ha rovinato così i suoi bellissimi capelli. Abbiamo bisogno di fare un enorme intervento e di riportarla indietro"

Santana scrollò le spalle, i suoi occhi che si muovevano continuamente per il corridoio in cerca di Karofsky, sperando nel frattempo di non cogliere nessun segno di Brittany e Sam "A me invece mi piace, più o meno. È sexy" Kurt gli mandò un occhiata che significava chiaramente che pensava fosse pazza ma senza avere nessun effetto su di lei.

Quando Kurt sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca lo tirò fuori immediatamente e sbarrò gli occhi quando vide la nuova notifica di Twitter "_Oh. Mio. Dio_"

Blaine camminò nello studio insieme a Jeff, Nick, Wes e David, impaziente di sentire le novità dal loro manager. Il giorno prima dopo aver finito di filmare il primo video musicale per il loro terzo album il e aveva parlato della possibilità di andare in tour ma niente era stato ancora confermato.

Blaine amava andare in giro ed esibirsi in più città che poteva. Ad ogni concerto e ogni incontro con i fan sperava di incontrarlo. Ogni giorno pregava che la sua anima gemella sarebbe stata lì, aspettando di vederlo tra la folla. Ma sempre invano. Non importava quante persone Gli Warblers avevano la possibilità di incontrare, l'anima gemella di Blaine non si era mai mostrata. Ma lui non perdeva la speranza. Continuava ad avere l'assoluta certezza che avrebbe incontrato il suo amato, era semplicemente un problema del quando sarebbe successo.

"Quanto tempo pensi staremo via questa volta?" domandò David preoccupato mentre entravano nell'ufficio vuoto. La sua anima gemella e moglie, Kathrine, era incinta di quattro mesi quindi anche se era eccitato per il possibile tour non voleva perdere la mancare alla di suo figlio.

"Non importa quanto staremo lontano, tu non ti perderai il parto di Kathrine" lo rassicurò Wes "Se significa questo andartene durante il tour, o anche nel bel mezzo concerto, bene, allora lo farai. I fan capiranno"

"Wes ha ragione, David," disse Blaine con un dolce sorriso "Niente e nessuno ti terrà lontano dalla nascita di tuo figlio. Faremo in modo da esserne certi"

David sorrise ai suoi compagni, grato per il loro supporto "Grazie ragazzi" a quel punto un sonoro suono di baci catturò la loro attenzione "Seriamente? Voi due non potete rimanere cinque minuti senza pomiciare"

Nick e Jeff con riluttanza si separarono, il biondo ghignando maleficamente mentre l'altro arrossì "Cosa possiamo dire? Il nostro amore è troppo forte per essere contenuto" disse Jeff facendo occhiolino.

"Bene, provateci e fatelo" li riprese Wes, anche se stava ridacchiando "Non tutti noi siamo così fortunati da avere con noi le nostre anime gemelle tutto il tempo"

Jeff gli fece la linguaccia, si sedette su una delle sedie e portò Nick sulle sue ginocchia "Rovina feste"

Blaine ruotò gli occhi, la sua mano destra che andava a strofinare sottilmente il bracciale di cuoio marrone sul suo polso sinistro. Aveva la forte sensazione che avrebbe incontrato la sua anima gemella molto presto. Anche solo il pensiero lo rendeva ansioso e intontito.

"Ragazzi miei!" Eric, il manager degli Warblers era un uomo alto e magro, con i capelli biondi, esclamò mentre camminava nel suo ufficio "Ho delle fantastiche notizie!"

"Il tour è stato confermato?" domandò Blaine eccitato. Eric era stato l'uomo che lo aveva scoperto, l'uomo che aveva riposto fede in lui e nei suoi amici quando ce n'era più bisogno, e l'uomo che, in molti modi, era suo padre più del proprio. Il suo titolo ufficiale era Manager della Band ma significava molto di più per i cinque uomini . metteva sempre i bisogni della Band davanti al resto quindi se lui era emozionato dalle novità allora Blaine sapeva che doveva essere buona.

L'uomo annuì con un sorriso "Si. E questo non è tutto. Iniziamo un tour da sei mesi in ottobre, l'album verrà rilasciato un mese prima, _e_ avremo due mesi di pausa da gennaio a febbraio per dare il benvenuto al fagotto di gioia di David senza troppi problemi"

"SI!" urlò il ragazzo in questione, alzando le mani al cielo "Sei il migliore manager di _sempre_" disse abbracciandolo.

"Non posso farti perdere alla nascita di tuo figlio" ridacchiò mentre l'altro lo abbracciava più stretto "Anche se per te farà ancora schifo quando il tour ricomincerà e dovremo andarcene di nuovo. Almeno così dovresti riuscire a stare con Kathrine e il piccolo per qualche settimana"

"Non potrei chiedere di più" ribatté grato prima di finire l'abbraccio "Grazie, davvero"

"Qual è la nostra prima tappa?" domandò Nick curioso. Il sorriso di Eric si ingrandì, tirò fuori un foglio di carta da una cartelletta e la pose ai ragazzi.

"Cosa? Cosa succede?" chiese Santana, osservando il telefono di Kurt per provare a trovare un indizio. Kurt girò il cellulare verso di lei con il cuore che galoppava.

_**WarblerBlaineAnderson**__**: Gli Warblers andranno ufficialmente in tour! La prima tappa sarà Columbus, OH. Le date verranno postate tra poco. #NonVedoLOra #DoveTuttoÈCominciato**_

_*L'ho tradotto così per non ripetere 'timidamente' tecnicamente sarebbe solo'il cantante sorrise timidamente'_

_** Ok, qui sarebbe soulful song ma non ho la più pallida idea di come tradurlo quindi ho scritto che arrivano all'anima_

_***Gli Warblers ovviamente_

Note di traduttrice:

Ciao a tutti C:

Quando ho letto questa storia non potevo non tradurla! È troppo bella!

Ho scritto un messaggio all'autrice ma non mi risponde quindi io inizio a postarla ma se poi mi dice di no la tolgo…


End file.
